


Watts Recovery

by KeiyParker



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiyParker/pseuds/KeiyParker
Summary: Wattson Caustic and most unimportantly an accidental self insert.
Kudos: 7





	Watts Recovery

Natalie had been anticipating the newest maps for several months. She was the main driving force behind the new changes. Designing and engineering a new type of damage to keep the battle central and the fights less drawn out. Perfect for a legend with a focus on defence and recon abilities. 

Many spectators had moved to watch other games, with higher stakes and more action to keep everyone entertained; "High Wiped" was the Apex's rival competitor.

The Apex marketing team had given Natalie the task of keep those viewers interested and paying for more. She had a few probably selfish ideas, a smaller map, there would be less mobility between fights, A faster ring meant more fights in general and on hand respawns, something that took so much effort and meticulous planning, would mean many revenge driven kills to drive up the gambling aspect. 

___

When testing the on hand respawns, it was confusing for players to not seek out any respawn beacons. 

Single player respawns were new and slightly unsettling, with the addition of drop pods, these single player respawns were much faster, making duos the most anticipated mode. Gamblers and fans alike couldn't wait for the new content and petitioned to watch the early access matches. 

Many viewers were exited, ready to make unofficial and official bets and cheer for their favorite legends. The defence legends for these maps had already seen an increase in popularity, having absolute control while camping and dominating their own sectors. While recon legends had an increase in the bets for their kills. 

Public early access testing was unusual for the Apex games. Testing was meant to be a set of private games, to see if any issues needed a quick fix before a barrage of content to fans. Making this aspect public, left an odd feeling, of selling out, showing unfinished and rushed work felt desperate and flimsy. 

___

Everyone else was exited about the newest additions to the 'legend list'.

Seven of the recruits that had made it through the rigorous testing and been selected to enter the games.

One of the newest recruits was to be partnered up with Natalie for the first round of testing. They had a recon kit with a focus of utilising the air with flying sensors.

During the interview stage, Hova answered the questions with small responses. The interviewer, clearly annoyed with the lack of response. 

Asked about how their friends or partner may have felt about them joining the games. Whilst only paying part attention to the question answered that one of the legends had asked them to join, and that they didn't have many friends. 

Hover was instantly in the line of fire as several of the interviewers paused and looked between themselves.. 

"Who is that lucky legend?"

When the interviewers felt like they had enough footage they moved on to the next legend.

That interview felt like an eternity.

Leaving behind a confused and tired Hova. 

Hova was one of the youngest recruits to be selected, they were quiet and kept to themselves. It's rather unfortunate that with the newfound status came trouble. 

Rumours had spread of Hova being a beekeeper or hoarding a stash of honey. 

Small answers to their favorite food being 'I like sweets' and favorite animal being 'Bees maybe' Bloodhound had been slightly interested sharing a delight in the rumours that they were related or that they were dating. 

Hova had rewatched the interview and cringed when they realized. Then apologized profusely to Bloodhound for the misunderstanding.

"You can let them continue to believe that, it might even help you in the team selection-."

"-I'm just slightly offended that I wasn't your favorite legend."

"I was told to pick a legend I look up to, not my favorite, and Bangalore is quite tall."

Hova reached up to indicate how tall Bangalore was, Anita had walked past slightly taller than Hova could reach, nodding with a smirk towards Bloodhound.

Bloodhound let out a chuckle, "Quite true."

___

Natalie and Hover had met once before during a training routine,

"First we are going to practice Respawns."

Wattson threw a new type of grenade up into the air. The grenade whilst having a huge area of effect, did not damage the new players, instead it would drastically impact the map. Those grenades were quickly confiscated and put away safely and the targets, being the new recruits were apologized to profusely. 

"what a unique hazing ritual" 

"her apology seemed sincere, I think we were meant to practice respawning. "

"That makes more sense, but that landslide scared me"

Natalie returned with several syringe kits. 

"make sure you're all healed up-."

"- next up is Pathfinder, he should be showing you the ropes, quite literally, zip lines."

No-one had laughed at her joke so she gestured over to pathfinder and moved on quite awkwardly.

Hova had given Natalie a small sheild cell on their way over to pathfinder, not quite sure where the charm belonged. 

___

Hova was the first to be killed, Bloodhound made short work of their enemy. Wattson's retaliation was to trap them in a corner downing them with a grenade and using a finisher to gain back her sheilds.

She quickly called in a dropped with the respawn card and was delighted it worked, even faster than intended.

Looting up quickly, Hova was back in action, pinging a turbocharger they had collected for an extatic Wattson almost yelling through her coms  
"DIBS"

___

Hova sniped at an enemy knocking them then tried to yet a grenade, falling short a hundred meters or so, accidentally killing the other teammate. 

"I'm gonna pretend that was on purpose."

Wattson looked at the kill feed and then to her teammate who seemed lost with emotion. Recruits were really cute sometimes.

___

Hova took a few ticks of storm damage, and almost reeled back in pain, taking note not to stay in the storm, training never incorporated the storm damage.

___

Wattson had moved into the second sector, 'Charms cavern' with perfect settup for her nodes she put up a few static defenses to keep everyone out and those unfortunately trapped in. Going through buildings it was obvious someone had been looting, pausing for a moment she heard footsteps, Hova the teammate had lighter footsteps than these.   
She pulled out her shotgun and rushed to down the intruders. 

Sending both a Gibraltar and Bangalore to the lobby she pinged the death boxes and looted some resources. 

___

Heading to the next sector was difficult as the storm pushed at an odd angle. Wattson made it to the other side of the zone alive but gasping for air. 

Hova avoided the storm and decided to stay in Charms, hearing the gasps from Wattson easily changed their mind. 

"I'm on my way."

Taking out a pathfinder along the way, Hova made it to the building Wattson had holed herself up in. 

Resting on the table, with her gear beside her. 

"how can I help?"  
Wattson reached to their wrist and scanned through the data from a few minutes.   
"I need someone who hasn't taken storm damage."

"wh-"

"If I die or leave the game I can't guarantee I'll be fine when we leave, I need the data stored on their wrist to reverse this"

Natalie knew something was wrong, really wrong, she had based the storm around her kit, and these effects only happened to her, while carrying her own source of electricity,   
If she could get a friendly enemy maybe she could fix this issue, before it became an apparent issue fans noticed. 

There was only two duos left and Wattson felt dread as she realised, this wasn't going to end well. 

___

Nova ran off to find someone to help him teamate. Sending messages to Apex Base wasn't working so they couldn't fix this. 

Pathfinder was known for being quick and not taking storm damage, at least that's what he told all the recruits during training.   
He didn't finish pathfinder off and there's a good chance that he was revived by his teamate. 

Hova found the two teammates rather quickly, except it felt like the reverse, they found Hova. Quickly dropping their guns Hova asked for help, Caustic found it pitiful. 

"we aren't letting you win."

Nova shook their head,   
"look, you can kill me but please help my teammate, sometings wrong with t-"

Pathfinder had already taken the shot and moved on, Caustic watched as they crawled back,   
"please help her, she is in pain."

"where is she? "  
Hova looked up and almost didn't want to say, Caustic looked menacing and ready to strike. 

"I'll find her anyway, Path, keep an eye on our new friend here, I'll be back."

"I will keep my singular eye on my new friend. Hello new friend."   
Pathfinder waved enthusiasticly.

___

Caustic rushed his way through all of the buildings left in the zone.   
Hearing a faint buzzing in the last building he found, kicking the doors down shooting the nodes and cautiously moving in he was shocked to find it wasn't a trap. 

Walking over to a slumped over Natalie, he watched the fear in her tear filled eyes,  
"Hova sent me"  
She smiled lightly and pointed to his wrist. 

She spent a few minutes typing code into her own screen as Caustic crouched awkwardly to make it comfortable for her. 

As she muttered a quick  
"thankyou"  
Her body disappeared and her deathbox popped up. A confused Caustic looked around. 

"Victory?"

___

After the game had ended Caustic spent the first two hours searching for Natalie, begrudgingly asking for help from Crypto.  
He found her sitting in a corner of a computer room across from Crypto, who left quickly nodding in acknowlegement and a few pages he had printed in Hangul. 

After the game she had immediately tried desperately to fix up her mistake.  
Typing slowly and methodicaly she had been able to revert to the old type of damage.   
Hopefully this didn't cause a media backlash. 

Hoping onto the Apex streaming homepage she read through the most liked comments.

Most were about the new recruits,   
She then clicked on her name hoping to find very little. 

A few fans were worried, but otherwise no huge drama. 

Curiosity tempted her and she clicked on Caustics name. Watching the most liked clip was him walking into Wattson's building, the realisation and then the comments popped up in a frenzy. 

"not a trap? "  
"what happened? "  
"is she okay? "  
"kill her! "  
"why is her gear on the floor?"  
"it's a trap"  
"wtf?!?"  
"Wattson? "

Clicking the chat off she watched as Caustic saw her face for the first time that match.  
She looked like a train wreck. Painful to look at, Natalie turned off the computer and in a rush tried to leave,   
Freezing like a deer in headlights she saw Alexander watching over her. 

___

She practically fell into his arms and gave him a hug. 

He reciprocated had put his arms around her only to let go when he heard her wince. 

"You're still in pain" it wasn't phrased as a question. He walked her towards the medical bay, a small room with four uncomfortable beds and pulled the divider for privacy. 

He helped her onto the bed and went to talk to the doctor.

She saw Natalie and had already had the ointment ready. Walking over to Caustic she paused and looked over his shoulder Octane had injured one of the new recruits. 

"She needs this on her back."  
She handed the ointment to Caustic and passed him patting his shoulder along the way. He turned around as she ran over to help the new recruit with the truma that was Octane.

___

Natalie had already taken off her iconic jumpsuit and lay down wearing shorts and thin singlet.

Alexander had taken off his gloves and started applying the ointment across her lower back. She had tensed up from the cool ointment and the thicker than usual hands applying the medicine.

Alexander looked worried when he saw her scars, all across her back was an assortment of discolored patches of skin.  
He applied ointment to her hands when he noticed similar scars.   
She fell asleep with an almost vice grip holding onto his hand. 

The doctor walked by, bringing the blanket up to cover Natalie  
"you can stay overnight if you want, I'll bring in another blanket"

Alexander couldn't find it in himself to leave her. 

___


End file.
